minez_downfallfandomcom-20200214-history
MineZ: Downfall Wiki
Welcome to MineZ: Downfall. Survive hoards of zombies alone, or with friends. Created by DesiredCraft, this gamemode is designed for multiplayer. The objective of MineZ: Downfall is to gather supplies, build homes, eliminate other players, and try to survive. There are many hidden dangers though, so watch out. A lot of time and effort has went into the development, creation, and production of MineZ: Downfall. If there are any glitches, bugs, questions, concerns, or problems, please contact us at DesiredCraft, and we will work on fixing the problem as soon as possible. Please read the server rules, and abide by them, otherwise you could be muted, kicked, or banned as a result. Have fun, and good hunting. Weapons and ammo. Weapons are used to do damage to other players, and zombies. Each shot uses ammo. So shoot sparingly. Pistols: *Makarov - Common *M9 - Uncommon *M9 SD - Rare *Deagle - Rare Pistol ammo: Uncommon Rifles: *AK-47 - Uncommon *M4A1 - Rare *M16 - Rare *G36 - Rare *FAL - Really Rare Rifle ammo: Rare SMGs: *MP5 - Uncommon *UMP - Uncommon *SCAR - Rare SMG ammo: Uncommon Snipers: *CZ550 - Rare *M24 - Rare *DMR - Really rare *Barret - Really Rare *MSR SD - Really Rare Sniper ammo: Rare Machineguns: *M249 - Really Rare *PKM - Really Rare Machinegun ammo: Rare Shotguns: *SPAS - Uncommon Shotgun ammo: Uncommon Thrown: *Tin can - Common Thrown ammo: N/A Medical. You can use medical items to heal yourself, or other members in your group. Medical supplies: *Morphine - Heals a broken leg - Use self *Bandage - Stops bleeding - Use self *Bloodbag - Restores health - Use other Food and drink. In order to survive the apycolapse, you will need to eat and drink to stay alive. Foods like Beef, and Pork need to be cooked before they can be eaten. Kill the animals, then grab a flint and steel and head into town. Head to a building and search for an old fireplace, light the fire, and 'right-click' on the fire to cook your meal. Food: *Canned Beanz (hunger) * Pasta (hunger) *Steak (cook) (heal) (hunger) *Pork (cook) (heal) (hunger) Drink: *Coke (thirst) *Mountain Dew (thirt) (heal) (hunger) Directory: *(hunger) - Fills your hunger inicator. *(thirst) - Fills your thirst indicator. *(cook) - Requires cooking before consumption. *(heal) - Heals your player. Mountain Dew is a very rare drink, so use it sparingly. Houses and garages. Players may find resources to build with, and create their own house. Within your house, you can restore health by sleeping, and restore health. The buildings need to be far from cities, on flat grass, and have no obstructions near them. Building materials: *Metal - You loot from towns *Rock - You mine at a quarry *Wood - You get by 'right-clicking' on a pine/spruce tree *Cement bags - You loot from towns Buildings: *House tier 1 *Garage *House tier 2 Tier 1 house: The tier one house comes with storage, and beds. Garage: The garage can fit one horse, and will protect it once inside. Tier 2 house: The tier two house has a lot of storage, beds, and a large garage built-in. It can store up to six horses, but only up to four are reccomended. Skills. Skills are earned by killing players and zombies, which in turn will level you up. Killing a player will give you +50 humanity, and killing a zombie will give you +2 humanity. levels are in incraments of 1000 humanity. Every time you level up from getting humanity, you may earn one more skill to choose (at a max of three). But once you die, your humanity is set to zero, and your skills are reset. Skills: *Can blood bag yourself *Speed I on all the time *Leg breakage chance is lower *Thirst goes down slower Looting. Looting in MineZ is similar to that in DayZ. There are certain areas where certain items will spawn, and in thoes ares, there will be chests filled with different items. Remember to save anything you come across, because it could come in handy for future use. Loot types: *Military - Weapons, ammo, and defence supplies *Residential - Food and drink *Medical - Medical supplies *Industrial - Supplies for construction and defence Military loot: *All weapon types *All ammo types *Barb wire Residential loot: *Coke *Canned Beanz *Pasta *Mountain Dew Medical loot: *Morphine *Blood-bags *Bandages Industrial loot: *Metal *Cement *Barb wire Credits/Sources. MineZ: Downfall. Coded by: xLoGiiKzZo Created by: xLoGiiKzZo and Smitty920 Thanks to:'' rimmer59'', thepower1478, & ThatOneWh1teK1d Website: http://www.desiredcraft.net/ Version: 1.0 Category:Browse